


Sunday

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 300 words, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Poly, ay look a drabble, for once, h2obrohmtoonz, i think, look I did a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Sunday was their lazy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this now marks my first h2obrohmtoonz fic. I wanted to try my hand with drabbles, so that's why this is so short. It was originally supoosed to only be 100 words, but I couldn't do it. So now it's 300 :3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :p

\-------------------------------------------

Sunday was their lazy day.

You could find the four of them either in their bed or on the couch, covered in a pile of blankets and leaning on each other.

Most of the time, Jon was spread out across the three, occupying their laps and laughing when Luke would kiss his nose or Ryan would subconsciously lay a hand over his own, while Bryce stayed quiet, basking in the love, his fingers tracing Jon's hip bone innocently.

And Jonathon would stay like that, smiling and giggling, especially when all three guys came in for a kiss.

Because that would result in a war over who would get to him first. Each time it was different, sometimes they let him choose.

But he hated that part.

Choosing.

So he would just shrug as he kept his comfortable position, waiting for someone to make a move.

Usually it was Luke or Ryan, Bryce would often wait, because the last would more often than not get the best kiss.

Jonathon was a firm believer in saving the best for last.

Bryce had figured that out.

And after all three kisses were given, he would snuggle further into his three lovers and smile against them as they quieted down, for him.

They were kind like that.

And then they would resume watching tv in their bed or on the couch, letting the rest of the day roll by effortlessly as they all lounged around, kisses and cuddles shared throughout the day, it was their ritual.

And Jonathon would feel his heart flutter as he laid on them, realizing just how madly in love he was.

He would chuckle under his breath at the thought as he felt the familiar even breathing that told him they were now asleep.

Sunday was their lazy day.


End file.
